Mental Note: Stop Thinking About Mia
by Tempest3
Summary: Warning: I messed with canon. Michael is in Grade 11, and just came to NYC after going to a private school most of his life. He meets Mia. Enough said ^_^ R&R!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

AUTHORS NOTES: Forgive me, Gentle reader, for I have sinned. I have gone against all that is canon, I have made my own plotline, I have changed EVERYTHING. Even Michael's grade. So pay attention, if you choose to continue with reading this story.  
  
Tell me what you think, guys!  
  
~~  
  
MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ'S PRIVATE JOURNAL  
  
(rather rudely forced to be written in by his parents)  
  
Thursday, 1:00 pm  
  
Well, its me. Me, meaning Michael Moscovitz, who right now is in his room, screaming at his dog. The dogs name is Pavlov. I already know this, nobody else is reading this, WHY am I supposed to be writing this?  
  
My parents say that:  
  
a) It will keep me from bottling up my emotions about living in NYC  
  
b) It will help me remember things  
  
c) It will help me from being so bored  
  
~~  
  
Friday, 4:20 pm  
  
Weird. Today, to put it simply, was just as weird as you get.Living at a Private boy's school for most of your life and rarely seeing your family, and then being yanked out of the school (lack of funding made boardingrooms leak) and stuck in a co-ed school in NYC, living with said family? You can't get more traumatizing then that.  
  
Lilly's awesome, as sisters go, but I'm sure it will get annoying to have her around 24/7. I met some of her friends today – they seem ok, especially Lillys best friend, Mia. She's tall (kind of like me…), super nice and intelligent. I hope I get to see her again.  
  
Next Monday I start at my new school  
  
God help me.  
  
~~  
  
Saturday, 9:00 pm  
  
Just my luck that Mia was having a sleepover with my sister… I wandered out of my room last night without my shirt on, and Lilly, to put it bluntly, was unhappy. Mia, however, didn't seem to mind, which I suppose is a plus to the whole thing.  
  
Mental note: Not only is Mia nice and intelligent, she is also pretty.  
  
Another Mental Note: Not that that matters, because  
  
a) I am ugly  
  
b) She's my sister's best friend.  
  
Saturday, 1:24 pm  
  
Boredom does strange things to a person, including putting strange thoughts in their head.  
  
Mental Note, things to do:  
  
Walk Pavlov  
  
Start the next issue of Crackhead  
  
Stop thinking about Mia  
  
Stop thinking about school  
  
~~ 


	2. Uhhh, um...

Authors Notes: Wheeeeeee! ^_^  
  
~~  
  
Sunday, 2:01 pm  
  
I'm bored. Utterly, no-escape bored. Tomorrow I got to school. I won't be bored then. I'll be dead then. Tomorrow is bad. Today is boring. Can things get any worse? All I've done today is walk Pavlov, argue with Lilly, and write in this book. And sleep.  
  
Mental note, things to do:  
  
Walk Pavlov some more  
  
Find something to do  
  
Stop thinking about Mia  
  
~~  
  
Monday, 6:19  
  
I'm such a geek, today went fine! I should remember to stop worrying about nothing (one of my bad habits). The school's great and the people are average – there are some pretty gorgeous girls in a few of my classes though. Not that they'd go for me, and besides, for some reason I have a sneaking suspicion that the quiet little stirring of affection I had for Mia has turned into a full scale crush. Damn. Damn. Damn. I made a fool of myself in Gifted and Talented class today though (everyone calls it G&T) after we had all locked Lilly's boyfriend Boris in the closet (he was making too much noise)  
  
Me: So, um, Mia, um, whats up? (oh yeah, score a point there Michael. I am NOT good at talking with girls)  
  
Mia: Not much, I'm failing Algebera though.  
  
Me: If you want, I could tutor you. (At this she looked at me like I was insane)  
  
Mia: Why?  
  
At this point, I just shrugged and said nevermind. I was stupid to think she'd want MY help.  
  
Mental note, things to do:  
  
Finish homework  
  
Check my email  
  
Practice guitar  
  
Stop thinking about Mia  
  
~~  
  
Tuesday, 8:52  
  
This one girl kept flirting with me today – she's ok, I suppose, but is more beauty then brains if you get what I mean. (whoah, that was odd. I just talked to my Journal and gave it thoughts and emotions. Lilly's right, maybe Journals DO promote certain mental disorders.) On a weirder note, Mia actually came up to me and asked me if I would help her in Algebera! I swear I nearly fell over.  
  
Mia: Michael, canyoureallyhelpmewithmyalgebera? (took me a while to figure out what she was saying)  
  
Me: Uhhh, um, uh, sure? (Ooo, very intelligent Michael! Very intelligent!)  
  
Mia: Great! Thanks so much, I'm glad you're Lillys brother or I would feel even weirder asking you again.  
  
Me: Uhh, um, ok, uh, we can start tomorrow in, um, G&T  
  
Mia: See you then!  
  
Don't I just make a great impression!?  
  
Menal note, things to do:  
  
Review Algebera notes from before  
  
Email old friends  
  
Stop thinking about Mia 


End file.
